El Amor De La Muerte
by Carlos Cordoba
Summary: el joven de cabello cobrizo corrió hacia la casa de los swan, su objetivo era claro acabar con la vida de la joven isabella, ¿pero podrá hacerlo?


El Amor De La Muerte

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa

Los gritos de las almas llenan la cueva oscura del destino, su dolor se hace insoportable, condenadas al infierno, a vivir entre demonios que lo único que desean es torturarlas para su diversión,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa

Un joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos rojos como el fuego reía en su oficina al escuchar las almas humanas pedir piedad, ilusos, pensaba, se creen que aun están en el mundo, nadie le tiene piedad a un grupo de almas débiles.

Este joven tenía una cualidad. Era el más temido por los mortales aunque nadie nunca lo había visto, cuando el llegaba a un humano solo quedaba dolor, el era un demonio especial, creado por su padre carliste (o como lo conocían los humanos "el demonio"), con un único propósito, arrebatarle la vida a los humanos, estos una vez muertos eran destinados al cielo si fueron aburridos y al infierno si se guiaron por los placeres de los pecado capitales, el era lo que los humanos conocían como la muerte, su nombre era Edward pero nadie lo conocía, vivía en su solitaria cueva creada por lava infernal en lo más profundo de los infiernos y solo salía para hacer su trabajo.

Era un lunes común y corriente, se encontraba sentado en su trono bebiendo una deliciosa copa de sangre, cuando un pergamino apareció delante de él, lo observo perezosamente para ver quien sería su próxima víctima:

"_Nombre del difunto: Isabella Swan_

_Edad: 17 años_

_Causa de la muerte: Ataque al corazón_

_Destino: edén"_

Otra niña aburrida, pensó, otra alma destinada a los cielos, otra alma que no disfruto su estadía en el mundo, agarro su guadaña, se coloco su capa negra y salió al mundo, sonrió al pasar cerca de los humanos, estos no podían verlo pero aun así unos escalofríos recorrían sus cuerpos cuando se acercaban bastante a donde estaba el, corrió a toda velocidad hacia fork y se detuvo en la casa de los swan, observo la casa y salto hacia la ventana de la evitación de la muchacha, quería hacer el trabajo rápido, pero en el momento que vio los enormes ojos marrones se congelo, no comprendía que le pasaba, sus estomago se llenaba de mariposas a medida que avanzaba hacia ella, isabella no podía verlo pero aun así sabía que había alguien cerca de ella

Se que estas hay – dijo la muchacha

Edward no contesto pero se detuvo observando a la extraña humana, y se dio cuenta que no podía arrebatarle la vida, se dio cuenta que en el momento en que esa joven muriera el también lo aria, se giro sobre sus talones y salto por la ventana, corrió hacia el bosque y aunque parezca mentira sus fuerzas fallaron, y cayó al suelo en el cual empezó a sollozar mientras lagrima de un verde intenso caían de sus ojos

Qué crees que haces – dijo una voz ronca

Padre – dijo Edward mirando a carliste – no puedo hacerlo

Es su destino hijo – dijo carliste con voz seria aunque parte de él sentía pena, pues por algo parecido el había desertado de dios, cuando este lo obligo a matar a su querida esme

No puedo

Si no muere – dijo carliste – cambiara el destino y eso no se pude admitir

Pero

Si no puedes hacerlo lo haré yo – se ofreció carliste

No – dijo Edward poniéndose de pie – yo lo are

Volvió a correr hacia la casa de isabella, salto hacia la ventana y otra vez se acerco a la humana, esta sintió nuevamente esa presencia oscura en su habitación

Si vienes por mi – dijo ella – por lo menos déjame verte

Edward no entendió porque pero se mostro ante la humana, sus ojos se conectaron y el entendió que por siempre la amaría, mientras ella entendió que no le importaba morir en ese instante pues había conocido al amor de su vida. Edward se acerco a ella, tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso de forma apasionada, isabella respondió el beso mientras su corazón dejaba de latir, Edward se separo de el cuerpo sin vida de isabella, lo acostó en su cama y volvió a huir hacia el bosque, entonces rugió, rugió con odio, rugió con dolor, saco todo de él y cayo, cayo como solo los ángeles y los demonios pueden hacerlo, su piel se seco, convirtiéndose solo en un montón de huesos y aunque perdió todo recuerdo de su existencia antes de caer, solo podía recordar unos hermoso ojos marrones y parte de él sabía que cuando volviera a ver esos ojos volvería a levantarse.

Desde ese día la muerte recorre el mundo de los humanos buscando esos ojos marrones que lo ayuden a recordar, que le muestren el camino y de los cuales no vuelva a separarse nunca mas.

**¿FIN?**

_Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba un mix de ChthoniC y Cradle Of Filth espero que les guste :'(_


End file.
